


maybe i'm thinking way too much

by vitrine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Pipabeth - Freeform, pjo slash shipping weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss wasn’t planned. (Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase)</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i'm thinking way too much

Their first kiss wasn’t planned.

          Not that Piper was trying to plan out hers and Annabeth’s first kiss. But she has spent so many lazy moments imaging what it’d be like, that after awhile she expected it to go one of the various ways she thought up. Typical things like at the top of a Ferris wheel on Coney Island, or during a concert where the right lyric prompted them. Piper sometimes envisioned them just lounging idly in her room, talking, joking, till Annabeth’s straddling her and saying, “. . . I really want to kiss you right now.” 

          (That daydream was Piper’s favorite.)

          Instead their first kiss happened while they were leaving an ice cream parlor. Piper was deep in a story about a humiliating moment that occurred the time she went to Germany with her dad for one of his film projects.  As they stopped at the corner of the street, Annabeth leaned over and kissed her cheek. It left a cold, pale blue print from the ice cream Annabeth was eating. Piper stumbled over her words as she tried to comprehend what happened, and how she should respond.

          When Annabeth’s face heated up, a “Sorry” mixed in with her embarrassed laugh, Piper took a chance and kissed her back—on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to [Pipabeth Week](http://sunkelles.tumblr.com/post/56008766217/special-announcement) ♥


End file.
